


Watch Over Me

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The car snark continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over Me

They were hurtling up the motorway in silence. 

“You all right?” he asked, feigning flippancy.

M shrugged him off. “Just concentrate on driving and I’ll concentrate on not imagining how many girls have been in this seat.”

“Don’t worry, M. I always have the car detailed afterwards.”

“Bond,” she warned. “And on the company account, I shouldn’t wonder.”

“I would never take advantage…”

“Oh yes you bloody would.”

His hand graced over the gear stick again, his thumb close to the ejector button.

“Stop that!” said M.

“Do feel free to get some sleep,” suggested James slyly. “Rather than using this as an opportunity to lecture me.”

“Why would I miss out on something like that?”

“Because you’ll need your strength when we get there,” said James seriously.

“Oh don’t take that tone with me. Just because I’m sitting in your ‘conquest seat’ doesn’t mean I’m going to be all submissive,” said M defiantly.

“M…”

“I’m not some bit of stuff you can order about for kicks.”

“M,” warned Bond.

“This is my mess and I’ll decide what happens next. You can sit pretty and keep driving.”

“Ma’am!” Bond said it so sternly that M actually jolted.

“Stop being so fucking stubborn!” he chided. “You’re being pursued by an criminally insane rogue agent and this is probably the safest you’ll be for some time, if you’re lucky. Get some sleep now because you almost certainly won’t have an opportunity when we arrive. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

M’s mouth fell open. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had spoken to her like that. She tried to think of a witty response but was stumped. Because, goddamn it, he was right.

She sulked in silence for a short time before pulling the blanket tighter around her. James smirked.

“That’s a good girl. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

M responded by slapping James’ thigh very hard indeed.


End file.
